


Feet

by MidnightinJapan



Series: Percico Weekend Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A foot massage after a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

“Ah! Right there!” panted Nico. His whole body was tense but as Percy slowly worked his cramped muscle, he relaxed and let out a sigh.

“Is that better?” asked Percy.

“Yeah,” Nico replied and sighed again as he sank into the cushions of the chair.

Percy’s head was bent down and Nico stared into his messy dark hair and smiled lazily. He hadn’t even asked but as soon as he walked in the door Percy forced him to sit down, pulled his shoes off, and started rubbing his feet. He hadn’t even taken his apron off yet. His job at the café kept him standing all day long and his feet hated him for it. It wasn’t so bad when there were customers to keep his mind occupied but when things were slow and he had to remain standing and “look busy”, it was practically torture.

“Was it busy today?”

“Earlier, you know, people coming in to get coffee before work. It was okay at lunch. I’m just thankful my shift ended before dinner for once. It really dies at night. We get like one or two people who order a black coffee and then just sit on their laptops until closing.”

“Well, you’re off tomorrow,” Percy said smiling.

“Thank goodness,” Nico mumbled and watched Percy work his way up from his heel to the ball of his foot. As soon as he started unraveling that sore muscle Nico gasped and shut his eyes.

“You keep making noises like that and we’ll get complaints from the neighbors,” Percy laughed.

“Can’t help it, it feels good,” Nico groaned. “You’re like a master at this now.”

“I know where all the aches are now, and how not to tickle you. I’m buying you a foot-spa though.”

“But I like this,” Nico whined.

“I’ll still rub your feet but soaking in warm water after might help even more,” Percy said as he switched over to the other foot.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Nico slurred.

“I just love you a lot,” said Percy as he bent to his task.

“Oh my gods!” said Nico through gritted teeth.

“Maybe this is a little fun for me too,” Percy grinned.

“Don’t be a pervert,” Nico said smiling.

“Come on,” Percy said as he stood up and offered Nico his hand. “You need to go lie down for a bit.”

Nico stood up and Percy helped him limp down the hall.

* * *

 

_End_


End file.
